


There Was An Altercation, Sir

by Aelphaba



Category: Sea Patrol
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Humor, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelphaba/pseuds/Aelphaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps it was out to get her - they would never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was An Altercation, Sir

It wasn't obvious. He spotted it only momentarily, out of the corner of his eye, when her sleeve moved. A small patch of white which, after a second glance, looked a lot like bandages. Though unaware of his scrutiny, she tugged at the sleeve, attempting to cover more of her hand. A shadow of a grimace appeared on her face as she ran her fingers over the fabric.  
“X?”  
“Sir?” She turned to him, a curious look in her eye.  
“Is anything the matter?” he asked inquisitively, wanting to get to the bottom of the matter.  
“No, sir. What would make you think that?”  
He frowned. “A word then, please,” he said, getting out of his chair and walking towards the door out of the bridge. “Navigator has the ship.”  
The slight widening of Kate’s eyes was nearly imperceptible, but Nav caught it. She gave her friend a questioning glance as she replied, “Aye, sir. I have the ship.”  
Refusing to look anyone in the eye, Kate quickly followed her captain out of the bridge. He stood a little ways off from the bottom of the stairs with a serious expression on his face. When she stepped over to him, he looked up, immediately locking eyes with her.  
“There’s no need to keep up appearances, the crew aren't watching here.”  
She gazed back at him, puzzled. “Sir?”  
“Show me your right wrist.”  
Her eyes widened in understanding. Sighing, she stretched out her arm and pulled up the sleeve of her overalls. Stark white bandages covered her skin, all the way from her wrist to a little past her elbow.  
One eyebrow rose at the sight, “Would you like to explain to me what happened?”  
“It’s not serious, sir,” she said, tugging her sleeve back down her arm. “The minor cuts on my hand have healed and the rest will be fine in the next few days.”  
“That wasn't what I asked, Kate.”  
Kate glanced down at her sleeve momentarily, before meeting his eyes once more. “Well, there was an altercation, sir.”  
“Of what persuasion, X?”  
“To be honest, sir,” she replied, dropping her gaze. “It’s a little embarrassing.”  
“Kate...”  
“During shore leave, I slipped on a wet patch of floor in the bathroom and fell. The bathroom mirror broke my fall.”  
An amused expression crept over his features. “So, you broke the mirror?”  
“It was more like the mirror broke me,” she replied, wryly. “I put my hand out to break my fall and it hit the mirror. The mirror didn't fight back.”  
“I see.” His amusement increased as the conversation continued. “Although it would appear that the mirror did fight back, rather violently based on your war wounds.”  
“It would appear so.” The corner of her mouth quirked up into a small smile, before she regained her serious ‘work’ expression. “Permission to return to the bridge, sir?”  
“Permission granted,” he smiled, nodding to her, as she turned to walk back up the stairs. “Although I suggest you have Swain take a quick look at your arm and change the bandages at some point.”  
She seemed to freeze at his words, “Of course… sir.”  
Not the reaction he’d expected for such a straightforward comment. He turned, watching her closer this time, for any signs of... something... as she walked up to the bridge. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, there was nothing that could be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of randomness. When plot bunnies strike, things get strange. Not sure what happened at the end. God only knows what I was thinking that day. Inspired by a conversation with HotChiliGriffin of ff.net


End file.
